Lone Island
by Silent's Screams
Summary: The castaway ship, the Gorse, was just attacked by and band of swimming zombies, off a faraway island barely visible to the Gorse's passengers. Five kids escape and reach that island. At first, they believe they are safe; however, zombies in labs and homes lurk the island for survivors. Will no one be safe, or will these kids make their way home to vaccine and safety?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Zombies angrily and viciously swam over the water, barely even taking any breaths to swim underwater. Where were they swimming to? A lone, castaway ship that had drifted away from the other coast guard boats. It carried about five hundred seventy people, and they all believed that zombies couldn't swim. Until, a lone boy walking along the outside saw the incoming zombies. They came from a nearby island; therefore, no one knew there was anything beyond this point but the ocean and sea, full of fish and few mammals.

The boy asked a nearby guard, "Are those zombies swimming towards us?" With a little, pale finger, the boy pointed to the zombies that screeched and wailed at the sight of the boat. All of them were hungry, wanting to eat something. Wanting to _bite_ something.

Without personally answering the boy, the guard called to the man who controlled the alarm bell, "ZOMBIES AROUND THE PERIMETER! ZOMBIES! CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! THEY SWIM!" Then, the coast guard grabbed the boy and picked him up hurriedly, "We need to get you to the nearest lifeboat. Come with me." Running at full speed, the guard stumbled over the stairs, holding the boy tightly.

Above, the guard could hear the bells and alarms ringing more and more. This drew the complete attention of the zombies ahead. Now, a few zombies were climbing like ants on the wall of the ship. Screams echoed along the dock, and the guard knew some men, women, and children were being bitten by the zombies.

While the guard ran, he tried to be the quietest he could. The boat rocked back and forth, shaking angrily, croaking like a dying toad. He jumped over a few obstacles, dropping a grenade. Then, that signaled a nearby zombie. From where he was, the guard could hear it running to him and the boy. Knowing his only choice was the bridge, he ran up the stairs and closed the door. The zombie slammed its head into it like a ram, almost knocking it down the first try. Then, he continued this head slam into the door, making the boy shiver. The guard covered the door with chairs and such, running over to the captain. He asked in a hurry, "Can the zombies really swim, or were they just skimming over the water?"

"Both," the captain watched zombies crawl over the windows of the bridge. "Too bad we didn't take the vaccine I heard was sending around. It would have kept us safe; therefore, we were castaways and couldn't get any further attention. Soldier, I need you to put this boy down. He is crying and I can barely speak."

"Yes, sir," the guard placed down the boy, who fell to the ground in shock. "Sir, we need to somehow call backup."

"We cannot, Rody!" the captain's eyes were red from being tired and lack of sleep. "There's nothing we can do about this. _No one_ is going to survive the zombie attack on this boat. Even if we did, we'd run out of food right after. Just let ourselves die like this."

"No, sir," Rody slammed down his gun barrel on the floor. "I am fighting."

"You can try, Rody," the captain closed his eyes and sat down. Just as he did so, five zombies crashed through the door and butted their heads through the windows of the bridge. First, Rody shot a few; therefore, the captain was being bitten and it was hopeless. Rody grabbed the boy and ran through a couple of zombies. He jumped over the boat, flying straight into the water. Above, Rody heard an explosion and the ship was sinking. He'd die three ways: hunger, drowning, or _zombies_. He helped the boy swim and looked out into the distance. He saw a large island through the mist and knew it was the only hope.

However, before he could even try to approach it, the ship knocked off a zombie right on top of him and the boy. Then, they both were bitten that very night. Was this the end for the _Gorse _ship? Maybe not... Therefore, others may have survived.


	2. Chapter One: Fighting the Currents

**Chapter One**

I flail off the ship with my sister, holding her hand tightly to be sure she is with me. When we dive into the water, we swim over to the nearest barrel to keep safe from drowning. I let my little blonde sister hold on to the toughest and sturdiest part, while I got the rotting one. Her misty green eyes were wide in shock and she shivered from the cold wind and burning fire from the ship that sunk. Her freckles were faded, since her pale skin let them join it in coldness. She held onto my hand, squeezing it as hard as she could. Therefore, I couldn't care about that now. I had to focus on surviving.

My sister coughed out salt water and asked through croaks, "Do you think mommy made it?" Her voice was shaky; however, had a cough rising through it. She let it out and a tear fell from her green eyes.

"I dunno," I boarded the missing piece from what once was a coast guard boat. Personally, I didn't want to lie and didn't want to tell the truth. Mother was most likely dead from that zombie attack. Either from drowning or zombies. I didn't want to tell Laura, since it would cause depression and another thing to worry about, which would not help our survival.

"Casey, do you think those other kids our zombies?" she pointed at three other kids, who were in the distance. They were looking straight at us; however, not even moving to us. There were two boys and a black girl about my age. Their eyes looked normal and the blood stains weren't as dry as the zombies. So, they had to be humans. So, I told Laura to follow me but be quiet. She whispered to me as we swam, "If they are zombies, what do we do then? We probably cannot swim as fast as them in water."

"It's okay," I tried to reassure her. "They're not zombies."

When we reached them, I called out stupidly, "Hey! Over here!" Laura tried to shush me, though, she listened to my shushing. I asked, "What are your names?"

First, the black girl swam over to us. She, of course, had black hair that was drenched in blood and salt water. Her dark eyes were concentrated, obviously not a dead type of stare. She grabbed a barrel and said, "I'm Kestrel. I dunno what to do next, since I am kinda stuck here with them two." Her thumb pointed to the two boys heading for us. "We're not zombies, if you can tell. We need help, are you with any adult?"

"No," I looked down. "We believe our- er- mother is- er..." I looked at Kestrel and back down at Laura.

"Oh, I see," Kestrel gave us a sympathetic stare. "Well, my brother over here," she pointed at a black boy with barely any hair, "and I jumped off with another friend of ours. When we reached the water, we spotted a nearby island that might be _safe _and our only choice to stay. If you wish, you and her can join us. By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Casey," I moved back my dark brown hair and stared with my silver eyes. "This is Laura, my sister."

"Well, I told you my name. This is Abel, my brother." He sat on the barrel and waved to me awkwardly as Kestrel told me his name. Then, she went on, "This is one of his best friends, Jordan." He had dirty blonde hair; therefore, it was dark because of the water.

"Nice to meet you," I shook their hands awkwardly. "Now, we need safety as soon as we can get it. Where's that island you saw earlier?" Kestrel didn't answer, but Abel did. He pointed to a large island with a lot of mountains, that towered over it. Surprisingly, this island was close, so we could swim to it if we made it past the zombies without a problem. I ordered, "Laura, we are going to be swimming a long while, so I need you to toughen up. We might find some food on this island, so it could come in handy for when we need it. Let's go."

"Hold up!" Kestrel jumped into the water, followed by her brother and friend.

"SH!" I hissed at them.

"What?" Abel shrugged.

"You have to be quiet, or we draw attention to ourselves. Haven't you noticed that zombies are attracted to any noise they hear?"

"Oh that makes sense," Jordan swam up to my area. "My father was attacked when he dropped his gun. So, he was bitten and I was luckily sent to safety."

"Wow," Kestrel came to my side. "How did you learn all of this stuff? What else do you know that we might need to learn for safe keeping?" Her eyes were full of shock from the raid and fear from the zombies.

"I know a lot, actually. I learned it all from my father, who is dead right now. However, he taught survival skills to me when I was little, since I think he somehow knew I was going to be in the situation. Well, I think he knew since he told me WAY before this whole zombie apocalypse even started. So, now I have this information to help us travel through this together." I looked around at my companions, wondering if they even listened. All of them had their eyes on me, completely shocked at my knowledge.

"What else do we need to know?" Jordan swam ahead of us.

"First of all, barely make a sound, no matter where you are," I demonstrated. "If we ever go to a gun, we need to always aim for the head. That is their main weak point. After we stun a zombie, we need to burn it and run away from the fire, so we don't draw anymore attention to ourselves. Also, it is better to hit them, instead of shooting them, also running works as well. Making a noise, killing, or anything attraction is a cause of more attention from the zombies. Whenever going out to walk or something, we need to have something thick to cover our arms, legs, and neck from a bite. With this, we can prevent ourselves from their virus, when they try to bite us. So, I need you all to follow my orders. I know survival skills in every corner of my brain."

"Wow! Who else is glad they survived?" Abel joked.

"SH!" everyone but Abel ordered angrily.

"Sorry," he whispered even more quietly now.

When they reached shore, everyone crawled up onto the sand, not caring what got into their mouths, ears, nose, or eyes. I was the only one who sat up, crouched over Laura to assist her as she got up. Her blonde hair was drenched in water and sand, rough from the cold hair. Finally, Laura crouched next to me, as I scanned the shore for any marks. Unfortunately, I found at where the zombies came from.

They came from this island.


	3. Chapter Two: Seeking Companions

**Chapter Two **

I could here the zombies screeching where our boat was. Obviously, they were almost done with their feast. Also, on the mountains, fires grew and explosions echoed to our shoreline. In the forest, the leaves, bushes, and trees shook with the way of the breeze, welcoming us in its creepy greeting. I crawled over to Kestrel, Abel, and Jordan, who were laughing nervously. I hissed, "Psst! You three shut up! This island is where the zombies came from! If you don't be quiet, we're toast!" All of them were quiet, eyes looking straight at the starry sky.

"Oh my God! I thought this crap was gone..." Kestrel slammed her foot on the water, making a splashing sound.

"Stop!" I grabbed her foot and stared into her eyes. "You really can't tell that your life is at risk, can you, Kestrel?"

"I just think we should give up!" she sat up and stood. "I really hate this life, anyways. Everyone in our life is gone. Everyone important, other than my brother. I just don't believe it is worth the risk."

"Well go feed yourself to the zombies!" I rolled my eyes and helped the others up. "We all need to keep low and stay silent. When we walk, we need to cover up our tracks to we don't cause attention to where we are heading. If they see tracks, the word will come out. When it does, the zombies will be out on their hunting frenzy. Usually, we probably won't survive any of those invasions. So, let's cover up the tracks we made." I started, covering up the human print I made when I landed on the cold shore, covering in sand. "We don't have time to wash off, since they basically bit everyone in that ship, except us."

"Seriously?" Abel tried to cover his tracks. "I cannot get this done! I need help!" Before I could reach him, Jordan stepped in the way and worked on the sunken in image of Abel on the shoreline. When we were done, Abel came over to me and asked, "Do you think we are going to survive the zombies and make it out alive? I really want to have a life, you know."

"I am sure that the labs here might have the vaccine since they look recently made," I explained. "Oh yeah! They are going to have the same vaccine, since they are so recent. That'll be the perfect solution to our problems. But we have to reach them first..."

"Reach that?" Kestrel pointed at the nearest hospital, which was on a mountain, miles away. "That is like the closest one to us! We are going to die on this island and we will never survive anything! Oh I hate my life."

"Stop overreacting," Jordan snorted. "Not even Laura is making a big deal out of this."

"Well, we kinda had a bit of a journey before we were safe," I admitted. "Here, let me tell you it while we walk. I will keep quiet; therefore, I need to explain so you don't use any 'improper' language to us. It's usually helpful to know your companions." As we walked, I explained my past life, swallowing a few lonesome sobs from me, "My father was a veteran in the army. He still worked for the army, becoming a big deal in it. Like I said before, he somehow knew about my survival I needed for the future. So, he told me about it every time I was worried. One day, we were driving through town to go to Starbucks. Until, a giant crash came and a truck was destroying every car to our right. Because of this raid, Father called a man who could help us get somewhere safe, since he knew what was happening. He grabbed his rifle and took us to the sidewalk where we were clear from the street. We ran away from the zombies, somehow keeping ourselves safe. Then, he took us to a high building, sacrificing his life to us.

"When the helicopter came around, we had to get up the building quick. So, Laura war carried by my mother, keeping calm for quite a while. Then, I had to hold the flare for some reason, watching ourselves. When we made a noise, five zombies burst open the door and chased us around the office building, biting others who were around us. My father shot a few; however, it was useless to even try. Finally, we reached the top and my mother and Laura were the first to board. For a split second, I had the freedom to jump on; therefore, a zombie pulled me down. My father shot it, but not in the head. After shooting it, another climbed on top of me. I pushed it off and put my flare on its nose. I ran away, managing to jump long enough to board the helicopter. My father was still fighting a zombie, shooting the ones that gained on him like bees.

"After trying to save him, we ran out of bullets. So, it was my father's knife against twelve vicious zombies. He dropped his weapon and knelt down. He looked at us and I remembered his last words that were directed exactly to me, 'You know the rules, girl. Keep them with you and fight for them.' Without another word, he ran over the building and hit the street. Obviously, he died, since the fall was too great for anyone to survive. Then, we were sent off. Since my mother was scared and fearful, scarred with shock, I had to play the parent role for my family. Also, Laura is brave, since she had dealt with a lot during the invasion in New York."

"Oh my God," Kestrel teared up. "We are slightly alike; however, my Uncle Greg was the reason we boarded the ship in the first place. Here, let me explain my story to you. Before getting on the _Gorse_, we lived in an apartment. Then, when we watched the news, we saw an attack being effected on our area in San Francisco. My father took us to a safe place and we waited at the top of the building, hiding somewhere. Our father was talking to Uncle Greg on the phone, explaining what was happening and how our apartment was attacked. Then, our uncle sent down the coast guard to us. Luckily, they picked us up."

"What about you, Jordan?" Laura silently asked under her breath.

"I told you about my father, how he died during the _Gorse's Invasion_," Jordan started off. "He was a navy soldier, wishing for piece and to study marine life after a few years of fighting. Though, he never got that dream. I was already living on the _Gorse_, watching news on the attacks around the world. I knew this was bad, so I was the one to insist on letting other soldier families into the boat with us. Luckily, the general and captain put this into thought and accepted my request. After, he let everyone in. That is where I met Abel and Kestrel, talking with them as much as I could."

"And then the invasion happened," Abel concluded. "I wish that never happened. Now, we are left on an island, trying to survive any further attacks and to get a signal record to save our butts. I hate this life, just as much as Kestrel."

"C'mon guys," I tried to heal their depression. "You all need to calm down and accept the facts. We need to save this little group. See that hospital up there?" I pointed to the mountain where a hospital was. "I know its far and might contain zombies, though I need you all to understand that we have to survive this fight. If we do, we could be heroes and have the best homes anyone can offer. The world might be a better place if we just- just _try._"

"Try? Or do?" Jordan smiled, trying to insist on a better way of making this adventure a better time. Hopefully, everyone could become friends and make the best of the world while they still could.

"Do," Laura cheered quietly. "We need to hurry! It'll be done faster if we 'do' it quicker."


	4. Chapter Three: Leading the Flock

**Chapter Three **

I moved back a couple branches, irritated that they were in my way. I stared at the mountain, disappointed that it was miles away from us, when I wanted it so close! I rolled my eyes, pushed the wishes out of my way, and continued to move onward. All of this was for the sake of our survival, not for the win against the zombies during the war.

As we moved, Laura stopped and whispered to us all, "Guys! I see big arrowheads! We can use them for spears, or something like that."

"Great idea!" I came over to her and grabbed some arrowheads. "Who's good at climbing for some thick branches?"

Kestrel raised her hand, clearly excited to get moving. She hissed, "I need you to watch my back though. I'm gonna go get them while you all watch me, okay?" Quickly, she scurried up the tree and grabbed some thick branches to get working. Kestrel grabbed eight, sliding back down to the rest of us. She asked, panting from the climb, "Are these okay? Do you need anymore? I am here to help." Kestrel's dark eyes were swarming with fear; therefore, some of it was concerned with anxiety and a bit of adventure in them.

"They're great," I smiled at her. "Laura, hand me the biggest, sharpest arrowheads you see. Get about seven or eight."

"Okay! Abel, help me," Laura stroked her blonde hair, which was drying now, due to the lack of water in it. Now, it was just really salty. While they searched for rocks to use as spears, Jordan and I worked on trying to find sturdy grass to wrap over the spears for it to stay on. Kestrel scanned the area, using the first spear we made to guard us from any zombie invasions. Laura came over to me and whispered, "Do you think Jordan looks hot? I think he does."

"Really?" I giggled a little. Laura was too young for Jordan, based on what I saw in her. It was either my big sister side showing, or I really thought that. I asked Jordan, "Did you find some good grass?"

"Yeah!" he whispered. "Look!" His palms were covered in thick, sturdy grass, great for wrapping around for spears. So, together, we all made our spears. Even Laura got one, since she had to defend herself some way. Jordan asked me, "Do you think Laura should be watched with that thing? What if something happens to her or us because of her?"

"Laura is smarter than you think," I explained. "She can use a gun if given it."

"No way! I can't even do that!"

"I know right," I held my spear out, jabbing it into a tree to test its strength. When I noticed it was good, I got up and led the group through the forest. From the looks of it, everyone looked tired from walking. Some of them even looked hungry, unlike myself and Laura. So, I ordered silently, "We'll rest in the trees that aren't too high, and aren't to low. Kestrel, you'll be the last one to climb up, so you can help the others. Abel, you'll be the first."

"Okay," Kestrel and Abel echoed.

As we climbed up, I noticed shuddering in the bushes. Growling and screeching made me shiver, and I knew what that meant. I hissed, "Hurry! Hurry they're coming! C'mon you guys!"

Finally, everyone was up. Right as Kestrel was hidden in the leaves, zombies burst through the trees and bushes. Some walked slow, while others were scurrying through like squirrels. I held my breath, hoping no one would make a sound to attract the group of living dead. Luckily, all the zombies made it through and no noises sounded from us. Though, there was one zombie who scanned the area like a dog. Her, or its, nose twitched as it sniffed around. It sniffed our tree, shuddering and running away after.

Then, everyone let out their breath, still very silently. Kestrel moved onto a branch above mine and whispered, "Are you okay, Casey? You look really worried."

"I just feel-feel like I am responsible for everyone here," I confessed.

"You kinda are, so that's true," Kestrel smirked.

I sighed, angry that it was true. If I wasn't, I'd feel much better and younger. I grasped my spear in irritation, wanting to throw it away to run in sweet bliss. Though I wished for it, none of that would ever happen. All of this was going to die with me, if I let one of these kids die. I couldn't do that, since it would cause the group and me to stumble all over each other. If that happened, the world would die with it. Which meant, I would die.

Kestrel tapped my shoulder and whispered, "Though, I am glad we have a leader like you. I couldn't have asked for anyone else. I'm glad we made it through with you, since you know so much."

"But I don't want you to die because of me," I put my knees to my chin.

"You knew when the right time was to get in the tree," Kestrel insisted. "We would have died!"

"It was luck, Kestrel."

"Maybe it was."

Without another word, we both fell asleep. Well, I kept watch on them at time; therefore, I had to sleep to get the rest I needed for the next day that was to come.


	5. Chapter Four: Left to Save Myself

**Chapter Four **

"I'm starving," Kestrel complained. "There's a market nearby, maybe we can sneak in there."

"Target?" Laura pointed at the nearest supermarket and tipped her head to the side. "That might actually be a very good idea." Her eyes were dull, since she was starving from hunger and dying of thirst. "All of us can go in there, in pairs."

"You know, zombies will be lurking in there, right?" I told them. "We can't be acting crazy and normal. Go that?" Everyone nodded, their stomachs rumbling as we talked about a supermarket, which was full of delightful food to eat. I ordered them to stay still and together, we walked on the sides of the supermarket. Jordan was paired with Kestrel, Abel was paired with Laura, and I was paired with no one. I told them, "We need to get canned foods, water, and long-lasting fruits. I get the canned foods while Kestrel and Jordan get the water. Laura, get the long-lasting fruits. Everyone okay with that? Remember, be silent."

"Okay," everyone nodded and began to enter the store.

Inside, the lights flickered on and off, giving the supermarket a creepy green glow. I got passed the cash registers, glad I made it without being seen by a skinny, old zombie that waited by the registers. I ducked under a few isles and watched a zombie walk through the isle I hid in, and I watched it take its slow steps. I let it pass and took a deep breath. When it exited the isle, I came out and grabbed a few canned fruits. When I heard a groan, I ran across the isle, looked both ways, saw nothing, and hid against the end of the isle. The zombie was going crazy, as if it knew something was wrong. It slammed the food, making one roll to me. When it was out of his sight, I grabbed it and sighed.

The zombie heard the sigh and approached me. I could tell because of his footsteps. I turned the isle, into the frozen things. I ran across it, sliding under something so the zombie could pass me. When was right there, he stopped and growled. I wasn't breathing, since I knew it would cost my death if I did. Then, a _CLASH _sounded from the other side of the store. The zombie roared and went that way. _All _zombies went that way. So, I used this time to my advantage and ran off without another breath or thought. Quickly and quietly, I grabbed tons of canned foods. Then, I moved on to check on the others, since it was my responsibility.

**Laura's POV **

I grabbed a few fruits and veggies, quickly placing them in my bag. Abel went over to check on me, while I did so. He whispered, "Zombie!" Then, we crawled under the table, hiding within the cloth of it. A pair of boots walked passed us, containing a female zombie inside of them. I looked at the zombie, and she was very small. She had two blonde, which was now a pale yellow, pigtails and a pink, polka-dot dress. She barfed, then continued her little "innocent" stroll through the grocery store. When she was out of sight, I got up and began to reload the bags.

Out in the distance, I heard a _CRASH _and knew it _had _to be one of our partners. Abel came to me and asked, "Do you think that was Casey? She can't do this on her own, you know. Even though she's great, it will be hard for everyone."

"She can do it," I was partly reassuring myself that my sister was okay. She had to be... So, I continued my loading of the food. I took a bite of an apple, hungry. When its juices filled my mouth, I was tempted to eat more; however, knew I had to stick with the plan, or else. I grabbed some stuff and continued to eat the red apple. Abel called me over and I ran to him. I asked, "Do you think we should leave or check the crashing sound?"

"Leave! Definitely leave!" Abel shook while speaking. "I'm pretty sure the zombies all went for the noise, because that was pretty loud. So, we should be safe. Though I might be right or wrong, always keep a close watch and stay between a wall and large object. There, we shall make it through. The doors don't work, so we might have to use the emergency exits. The attention won't go directly to us, but it will drive the zombies insane. So, let's make it to the emergency exits, and we might make it through. As soon as we're out, BOOM! We need to quickly head over to the woods and keep behind the bushes. When we're there, we'll signal the others to follow us over there."

"Hopefully it works," I prayed. "Let's get going, shall we?" Together, we both ran through the grocery store, always staying behind an object each time we reached one. Abel checked, and I waited. Then, we went across. Finally, we reached the end of the area and pushed the emergency doors opened. They flung to our press and the alarms sounded from all over the store. As Abel ran free, I checked the store for Casey. No one was there, but I saw the zombies were pulling their hair out in irritation. One even exploded by the noise!

"Laura!" Abel shouted to me. "Get over here!" Some of what he said was quiet; therefore, anyone could have heard it. Luckily, the alarms were on and everyone was running like crazy. I hid in the bushes and peeked out from an open area of it. I saw some zombies literally ripping each others heads off and screeching like crazy.

From the bushes, I saw someone running out.

**Jordan's POV **

"Let's run, quick!" I hissed to Kestrel through clenched teeth. I caused the clash... I might be the one to die with Kestrel, just because of that. I climbed up into an area that was covered, which was a sign that was round. I hid with Kestrel, and listened as the zombies gathered like ants in the area. I tried not to breath and felt the water in my bag swish around. "Crap," I mumbled to myself.

Kestrel silenced me and peeked over the edge. She ducked down and shivered. Then, as we waited side-by-side, I whispered, "Can I kill myself, do you think?"

"Now?" Kestrel widened her eyes in shock.

"No, if I'm bitten."

"I think so," Kestrel sat back thoughtfully. Then, she closed her eyes and a tear fell. "Do you have any confessions to make before we die? Because I have a ton of stuff to confess, but you'd get annoyed." A hiss came from below us; therefore, I could tell that it didn't know we were up here. Kestrel looked at me and I shrugged with my shoulders. She rolled her eyes and murmured, "I have a ton I was going to tell my mom. But, I never knew she was going to die so soon, so I stayed back and waited for her to age and age."

"Really?" I put my head on her shoulder. I didn't "like like" Kestrel, but she was like a sister to me.

Before Kestrel could go on, I heard sirens and alarms up from above. The alarms rose to a high pitch and Kestrel jolted when she heard the sound. I held Kestrel's hand and peeked over the edge to see the zombies running in the same pace all over the grocery store. I looked around and wondered if it was best if we went out. More zombies poured in, but only to explode for some reason. I heard their screeches and knew it was best if we went NOW! I grabbed Kestrel's hand and took her over. I muttered under my breath, "Act like them."

"Uh- okay?" Kestrel got into a weird position and made a zombie-moan. I did the same and we ran across the grocery store to the emergency exit. We came out and saw Laura and Abel signalling us. Kestrel and I chased across the lot and into the bushes. I heard Kestrel gasp and ask, "Where's Casey?!"

"She's coming, I swear," Laura told her. I could tell there was some bit of a "lie" in her voice. Laura could never know for sure.

**Casey's POV **

I crashed out of the emergency exit, holding a crowbar and kitchen knife in my hands. Quickly, I turned around to the two zombies that chased me and through a trash can in their direction. When it landed, the zombie chased the noise. Though, the other one was quick on my tail. I looked over to the woods and saw a few trees I could hide in that were perfect for my height. I looked at the zombie behind me and threw a knife at it. The zombie fell and I came over with my match and lit its clothes on fire. After, I took my crowbar and knocked him out, grabbing my knife from his stomach.

Then, I ran off to the woods. Now, I was on my own.

I had to find the rest of the group, in hopes of knowing that everyone was okay... That Laura, my only family left, was okay. I took my crowbar and held it tightly to where it burnt my fingers. I used it to help me climb a nearby tree and sat in the tree for a moment. Luckily, on my way out, I grabbed a case of mini-water bottles that would help me stay cool and hydrated for a few days; however, I needed assistance. I had to get the food back... But I couldn't...


	6. Chapter Five: Why now?

**Chapter Five**

**Casey's POV **

I walked across the forest, thoughts pouring through my head from the grocery store's alarm. The zombies were overwhelmed with the noise, and they looked like they didn't care about biting the humans. When they were overwhelmed, some of them even... died. Quickly, I climbed up a tree to avoid the incoming noise. Below me, a weird female zombie slammed her face into the tree and screeched like a banshee. I watched her, making sure there were no others around, and there wasn't. I quietly moved to the other side of the tree, trying not to breath.

I heard the zombie squawk and pound on the tree with her very own fists. I take a peek down and saw her trying to _bite _the tree now. In her voice, I heard words that echoed through my head. "Noise... noise... lots... noise..." Then, she growled and screamed, ripping at her hair while doing so. "NOISSSEEE!" she hissed angrily. "I... NOISE!" Through her tantrum, I saw her ram into another tree and prick herself with thorns. "NOISE! Noise... NOISE!"

Shocked, I moved to the next tree and continue to watch the fitting zombie. The zombie began to climb the tree; however, she fell back down and screeched angrily. She continued to chant the word "noise" and moved away from the area. When I could no longer hear her, I climbed my way through the trees in search for the rest of the group, which I was separated from. I moved quickly, making sure my pace was well enough to keep away from any monster or zombie that went to threaten me. Once I reached a certain point, my legs trembled and I helplessly fell to the ground. I thought, _I really need to take a rest. If I don't, I will run out of food, water, and even some energy._ I climbed up a tree and sat there for a few hours, until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Laura's POV **

"Don't be afraid, Kestrel," I tried to get Kestrel to cross a small inch across a giant gorge. I held out my hand and she grabbed it tightly. I hauled her in, making sure every part of her body was across the vine that she clung onto for her dear life. Even when she was across, her body was pulled tightly against the vine, in fear of the great fall she would have had if she fell that very moment. "Kestrel, you're alright. Abel, help her off." _All of these kids are hopeless, _I thought. _I am the only one who knows what we're doing. If only Casey were here..._ I looked up into the sky and wondered where she was and how she was doing.

"Laura?" Abel came over and patted me on the back to get my undivided attention. "Thanks for doing all of this. Casey would be proud." His eyes were tender with concern for me, and I smirked dully to try and reassure him that she was alive. But I was not sure...

Soon, we began to set up camp near a giant oak, on a skinny tree where the zombies would not suspect us. I crawled onto the top and peered over the forest to see the city that was on fire. I looked to the other side and saw a much more calm civilization, just a few miles away from us. I narrowed my eyes, and since I had good eyesight, I could see inside the buildings and their glass walls. Inside, zombie scientists play-worked on a few, dead human bodies. I flinched and went back down.

Kestrel asked, "Any sign of civilization?"

"Of course not," I sneered and turned.

"Laura? Are you alright?"

"No! My sister just got taken away! Do you think I'm alright?" I nastily spat at her. My mood changed since the vine... Now, I was in a snappy mood. Therefore, that was the usual way I would end up at night. Especially when Casey was gone, it made me much worse. I climbed up a branch and got on top of the tree, where I could see the sun rise in the morning, which might have given me the slightest bit of hope. I turned around to see the fires that blazed off where the sun would rise and tried to close my eyes. I heard something and left it alone, knowing that it might be one of my nosy companions.

Abel whispered, "Hey, Laura. Hope I'm not disturbing you."

I said nothing. I only let him talk.

"I was just wondering if I could be up here with you and we can sleep together," Abel laid down his head and watched the night sky. I tried not to turn to see him, and did the best to ignore him. Abel went on, "Obviously, I see you don't care." After a few moments, he sighed, "You know, Laura... You are so much braver than me. I don't even know how to explain it. Even Kestrel and Jordan aren't as strong. You have your sister's courage, and that's pretty amazing. Also, you are so kind, smart... And really pretty..." He looked the other way and I used this chance to look back at him, while he wasn't paying attention. "I just want you to know that you are doing a great job."

"Thanks, Abel," I stuttered and twiddled with my fingers. _I don't want him. I am so young and this is not the time, _I thought. I shuffled around and turned my head so I couldn't be seen. I felt his body twist to look back at me.

"I really like you, Laura," he confessed, a sob hidden beneath his gentle voice.

"No," I admitted. "No, this won't work. Do you understand what we are going through? Do you know how old I am?"

"Laura, please." Abel stroked my back, and this made me furious. I got up, my upper body in the air now. "Laura, no. I want this to make this mission better. Help us to work together. Also, I don't care the age. You can be two, or even a hundred years old. I love your personality. Please, Laura."

"Stop!" I quickly moved his hand away from her hips. "I am so young!"

"Laura!"

"Shut up! I know what to do when someone is trying to- er- love me like that," I shouted in a low whisper somehow. "Abel, this is wrong. I don't even love you that way!"

"What way do you love me?"

"No way!"

Abel's eyes were full of hurt and discomfort. He sighed and climbed down the tree. But before his head disappeared beneath the leaves, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and kissed me. _What?! _I wanted to shout, but it only came out in thought. He licked my lips and touched them tenderly. I tried to escape, but there was nothing that came from my movement. I about froze, and it drove me crazy.

Finally, I was able to push him. I hissed, "Go away! NOW!"

Without another word, Abel disappeared under the leaves.

_Never,_ I thought, closing my eyes.


End file.
